You Are Not Alone in This
by Browncoats and Floral Bonnets
Summary: Teen!Chesters; Dean screws up and needs to go to someone for help (who is not particularly fond of him). Outsider perspective, but that'll probably shift later on. Hurt!Dean; Hurt!Sam; Now featuring Guilty!John Rated T for language and violence. R&R appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"Addie! I'm going to work!"

Addie sat up and ran down the stairs, catching her father before he left. "What time are you going to be home?" she asked.

Her dad sighed. "I think it's going to be another late one. Probably not until after eleven. Don't wait up for me, sweetheart."

Addie kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

He ruffled her hair, then put on his coat. "I love you, too."

Addie watched as he climbed into his car, then waited until the taillights had vanished around the bend. As soon as he was out of sight, she grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number she'd been given earlier that week.

"Hello?"

Addie suppressed a giggle. Everything about Dean Winchester was perfect, and that deep gravelly voice was enough to make her flustered. "Hey, Dean. It's Addie. My dad just left for work and he's not coming back until late and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and study. And by study I mean-"

Dean laughed and interrupted her. "I know what you mean. Just a sec." He yelled to someone on his end. "I'm going out, Sammy! You gonna be okay?"

Addie smiled. Dean was so sweet with his little brother it made her want to cry.

"Addie?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I'll be right over."

Addie smiled and hung up the phone. Maybe Dean wasn't the knight in shining armor she'd always dreamed of as a girl, but he was definitely something. Her boy in a leather jacket.

Ten minutes later they were on the couch together.

"Addie Baker, you are beautiful," Dean said before leaning in for a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and decided that she liked leather better than shiny armor anyway.

XXX

"Hey, Harry! Doctor McKensie came in after all, so looks like you get to go home now."

Harry Baker smiled. "Thanks, Chief."

Chief Morgan nodded. "Just say hi to your little girl for me."

Harry drove home with a smile on his face, unashamedly singing along to Tom Petty on the radio. Ever since his wife had left, things had been extra hard for Addie. But he was tied to his work, so she was really on her own. It would be nice to spend an evening together, even if it meant he had to watch one of her cheesy medical dramas with her.

He pulled up to the house and jumped out of the car and nearly forgot to turn the car off and take the key out. He was like a kid at Christmas, unable to keep the smile from his face. He couldn't wait to see his daughter.

He opened the door quietly and headed toward the living room. His eye caught something hanging from one of the kitchen chairs. A leather jacket.

_What the hell?_

A pit formed in his stomach. If anything happened to his daughter…

"Addie?" he called apprehensively, stepping around into the living room. He stopped dead. "What the hell!"

Addie untangled herself from a kid that Harry didn't recognize. "Daddy!" she squeaked. "What are you-you were going to have a late night!"

Harry didn't even attempt to mask the anger that swelled in him as he roughly grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him to his feet and looked him over.

"I know you. You're one of those Winchesters."

The kid nodded, a look of defiance in his eyes. "It's Dean, sir." He didn't speak spitefully or disrespectfully. It made Harry all the angrier.

"Listen, son. I am a doctor by trade, but if I ever catch you near my daughter again, if I even see you _look_ at her, I will put you in the hospital myself. Understand?"

"Dad!" Addie said, horrified. "It's not his fault!"

Harry let out a barking laugh. "Not his fault? This boy is taking advantage of you!"

Dean stepped forward. "Now, hey-"

Harry shot him a look and interrupted. "He is a drifter, Addie! He's going to be gone in a few days! I will not have the likes of him treating my daughter like trailer trash! He'll stay here until he gets what he wants, and then he's gone."

Dean was getting angry now, his fists clenching and unclenching as he glanced at Addie crying and then back at Harry. "I assure you, that was not my intention!"

Harry pointed toward the door. "Get out of my house! You don't deserve her!"

"Daddy!" Addie cried, tears streaming down her face.

Dean actually looked hurt as he looked down at the ground. He gave Addie an apologetic look. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Your daughter-she deserves better."

"No, Dean!" Addie begged.

"Bye, Addie." And then the boy and the leather jacket were gone, disappeared into the night.

Harry looked at his daughter, her cheeks streaked with make-up. Suddenly, the energy was gone and he wanted nothing more than to apologize. But he couldn't.

"Look, Addie. I've heard about those Winchesters. They're floaters. They never stay anywhere more than a few weeks. He's gonna be gone soon and you'll be just another girl."

Addie scoffed, getting to her feet. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Damn it, Dad, you don't know _anything_! I hate you!" And she stomped away, her bedroom door slamming behind her.

Harry grabbed a beer and sank to the couch. He put his head in his hand. Addie was right. He didn't know the last thing about girls, especially teenage ones. He sighed. It was going to be a rough couple of years.

XXX

"Addie?"

Addie didn't look up. Harry sighed. "Addie, it's been three days and you haven't said a word to me. I just want what's best for you, sweetie. You know that don't you? I want you to be sure that when you meet someone, it's the right person. The _one_. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"What about Dean? You hurt him, too."

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it. "I guess I was a little out of line with him, too. But you're my little girl, and I don't want anyone to break your heart or use you or make you cry."

Addie rolled her eyes in typical teenage fashion. "A half-apology isn't going to fix anything."

Harry was ready for that. "What about a half-apology and a bar of dark chocolate?" he said, handing her a Hershey's bar. Addie cracked a smile, the first one Harry had seen for awhile.

"Bribery? You're a horrible example, Dad."

Harry shrugged. "You're the one accepting bribes."

Addie laughed. "I love you, Daddy."

Just then, the phone rang. Harry stood. "I'll get it." He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Mr. Baker?" The voice on the other end was tight and breathy, but oddly familiar.

"Who is this?" Harry asked.

"It's Dean. Winchester."

Harry stiffened. "I warned you what would happen if you tried to get in contact with my daughter again. If you call again, so help me God I will-"

"I'm not calling for Addie!" Dean interrupted. Something in his voice was…wrong. Off. "You're a doctor. From what I hear, you're the best one in the tiny hellhole of a town. I need help. Not for me, sir, for my brother." he added quickly.

Any personal animosity Harry felt toward the kid melted away and he went into doctor mode. "What happened? Where are you?"

Addie was watching him. "Daddy? What's happening?"

Harry held his hand up.

"Just an accident," Dean said. "At the mine-"

"The mine?" Harry cried. "What the hell were you boys doing at the mine?" He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "Never mind that. Where are you now?"

"At the station. My brother, he's-it's bad, sir. Please, you've got to help."

Harry's mind raced. If it really was bad, then the Winchester boy would need more help than the small medical facility in town could offer. "Okay. I'll call for an ambulance to come from the next city over."

"I don't know if he can wait that long!" Dean cried, his voice shaky and panicked. Harry was startled to realize the kid was crying. "Shit."

"Dean, I need for you to be calm, okay? I'll be right over. Stay with your brother and don't leave his side. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Dean said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Good. Now I'm going to hang up and call the ambulance and then I'll be there. Okay?"

"Okay."

Harry hung up and quickly dialed for an ambulance, rattling off the location of the mine and then rushing for the door.

"Wait!" Addie cried. "What's going on?"

Harry looked at his daughter. He didn't know what to tell her.

"Is it Dean?" she asked.

He hesitated. "Yeah, it is," he finally answered. He expected her to break down, and for a moment it looked as though she would. And then her face hardened and she got a look of resolve.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"No, Addie-"

"From what I hear, you don't have time to waste arguing with me. And it won't hurt to have an extra pair of hands."

Harry couldn't stop a small laugh. "You remind me of me when I was a kid. Come on, we've got no time to lose."

They ran to the car and took off. He told himself that it was probably nothing, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it was a hell of a lot worse than nothing.

XXX

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, PLEASE review. Really. It spurs me on! *wink wink nudge nudge* For reals though, it's MUCH appreciated! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I am taking some liberty here with a little, I dunno, "pre-Sammy-becomes-YOD's-plaything" nightmare/premonition action. If that makes sense. Not exactly canon but, you know. Also, thanks SO MUCH to those who took the time to review my first chapter!**

XXX

Sam hugged his knees to his chest, trying to stop the shaking. It had been too real a nightmare this time, and he couldn't shake the remnants of fear that clung to his muddled, still-somewhat-asleep mind.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked form the other bed, making Sam jump.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm-" His words were cut off by an outburst of tears that he hadn't realized he was holding back.

"Whoa, whoa, Sammy," Dean said, jumping out of his bed and sitting next to Sam. "You're shaking. What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare," Sam said through his tears. He was frustrated with himself for crying and Dean for having that ability to know whenever Sam woke up in the night.

"Just a nightmare?" Dean asked skeptically. "Sam, you've had nightmares before, and none of them ever left you crying and trembling like a scared puppy."

Sam tried to stop the tears, but he couldn't, so he just cried, his older brother's hand rubbing his back.

"Come on, Sammy. Talk to me. Maybe it'll help," Dean coaxed.

"There was-there was someone in the mine. I could hear him screaming-Dean, it felt so _real_, like I was there. I don't even know what it is that scared me so much. I've got this feeling Dean, and I can't shake it." He was calming down now, the tears subsiding. But his hands still shook, and he had a feeling they wouldn't stop until he stamped down the fear. "We need to go to the mine."

"Go to the mine?" Dean repeated.

Sam nodded. "It's just-you have to trust me Dean. I think something's going to happen and if we can stop it-Or I could be totally wrong. In which case we'll go to the mine, nothing will happen, and we can leave. Please, Dean."

Dean sighed. "Fine. But you owe me, Sam. Like, a pie. Okay?"

Sam smiled a little. "Thanks, Dean." He paused, then, "You never did tell me how things went with that girl."

"What girl?"

Sam snorted. "I heard you, Dean. It was pretty clear what you were talking about."

Dean pushed his shoulder. "You're fourteen! You have no idea what I was talking about! Now shut your mouth and go to sleep." He shook his head. "Bitch."

"Get off my bed, jerk!" Sam answered. He wrapped his blankets around himself and stared at the wall. It wasn't long before Dean's breathing grew steady. Sam knew he should try and get some sleep, too, but he couldn't. Wouldn't. He was too afraid of what he might see once his eyes were closed.

XXX

Dean watched his little brother closely. Sam looked over and caught him staring.

"Why do you keep staring at me Dean?"

"I'm not!" Dean answered.

"Yes you are. Don't worry about me! Once we do this, I'll be completely fine. Really."

Dean sighed. "Sam, your hands are still shaking."

"Can we just walk?" Sam snapped, giving Dean an ultra-bitchface.

Dean sighed. "You know what? Whatever. Forget I said anything." He knew he was being somewhat bitchy himself, but Sam was worrying him. He knew his brother hadn't slept a wink, and his own sleep had been restless and intermittent at best.

Nerves were tight for both of the Winchesters, and they made the rest of the trek to the old mine in silence. Sam slowed a little as they got close.

"Hey. You okay?" Dean asked. "You sure you wanna do this?" He braced himself for a snappy answer, and was surprised when he didn't get one.

Instead, Sam said quietly, "Just stay by me, Dean."

Dean looked down at him. Sam had that Winchester look on his face of fierce determination, the kind that said "I am going to get shit done and if you get in my way I will mow you down."

He couldn't help feeling a little pride swell in his chest. As much as Sam complained about the life they were forced to live, he had the kind of drive that would get him far.

"I won't leave your side, Sammy. Come on."

They soon arrived at the opening of the mine, which was little more than a hole in a mountain. Dean swung the backpack from his shoulder and took out a couple of flashlights, chucking one to Sam. "Here."

Sam caught it clumsily and turned it on. "Come on, Dean. Let's just go take a quick look around, make sure no one's in there."

Dean sighed. He hadn't known until now, but at this point he was fairly certain he had a phobia of being in decades old mines. Taking a deep breath, he turned on his flashlight and followed Sam into the mine.

XXX

The abandoned mine was exactly the way one would expect an abandoned mine to be. Dark and dank, with thick air that was hard to breath. The Winchesters' flashlights cast a feeble, pale light that did little to cut through the blackness. Sam's heart pounded against his ribcage as the square of light from the mine opening grew smaller and smaller behind them and then vanished.

It was cold underground, and Sam was beginning to wish he'd brought a coat. He was sure that if he was actually able to see anything, he would see his breath coming out in little clouds. He was starting to think that maybe his dream had just been a dream, that it was all a mistake, and they could leave.

He could hear Dean breathing heavily, and turned to him. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, Sammy. Fine. Look, I don't think there's anyone in here, can we just-"

His words were cut off by a roaring rumbling sound. Sam's eyes widened.

"Run!" he shouted, pushing Dean back the way they had come as the tunnel began collapsing around them.

He could hear Dean cursing and shouting incomprehensibly as they desperately tried to make it out. The opening was in view now. Just a couple hundred feet…

Something hit Sam in the back of the head, and he fell with a small cry.

When he came to, he knew he was in trouble, buried halfway under rock. He could feel the weight crushing him. Worst of all, he could hear a scream-_the_ scream, he realized. Exactly as it had sounded in his nightmare.

It took him only a moment to figure out that the scream was coming from his own mouth.

XXX

Dean grabbed Sam's hand. "Sammy! Sammy, hey! I'm here, okay? I'm here now, and I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?"

Sam's scream stopped, tapering off to a moan. His eyes were brimming with tears. "'t hurts," he whimpered.

Dean nodded. "I know. I know. Look, I'm gonna need your help, okay? I need you to tell me the names of every Harrison Ford movie you can think of."

"Even the crappy ones?" Sam's voice was so weak, Dean could barely hear it. It sent icy fear through him. But at least his brother was still awake.

"Yeah. Even the crappy ones." Dean set to work shifting rocks off of Sam. If he could just get him free..

"…Blade Runner. Return of the…the…" Sam trailed off, and Dean turned to him in alarm.

"Hey, Sammy! Hey buddy, come on now, none of that!" He patted his brother's cheek. Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"Dad?" His voice was thick and confused. Dean blinked away tears.

"No, Sammy. It's me. It's Dean. I've gotta keep working, bud, so I can get you free. You do me a favor and keep your eyes open."

Dean worked more quickly, desperate to free his brother. _Why'd I agree to come to this damn mine?_ Finally, he had moved enough rubble away that he could get his brother out from beneath it.

"Alright, Sam. I'm gonna need to pull you outta there. It's probably gonna hurt a little, okay, so be strong for me." He put his arms and Sam's armpits and very slowly started pulling him from under the rubble.

Sam let out a blood-curdling cry, and Dean couldn't stop from crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sam!" he cried as his little brother screamed. "Damn it Sammy, I'm sorry!"

Dean finally managed to get Sam out, and lay back, panting, his now unconscious brother propped up against him. Dean let out a big breath and then scooped his brother into his arms and headed for the opening of the mine.

XXX

There was only one person Dean could think to call, and it was someone who absolutely hated his guts. Desperate times.

XXX

Dean sat on the floor, Sam's head in his lap. He didn't know the extent of his brother's injuries, just that there was a lot of blood, and his left leg looked all kinds of messed up, and he wasn't waking up. Dean had gotten past the point of crying. Now he just sat hoping that doctor would hurry his ass up because if Sammy didn't make it, then someone was going to pay and Dean didn't really give a damn who that someone was.

Sam let out a weak moan, and Dean rubbed his temple with his thumb.

"You're okay, Sammy. You're gonna be okay," he muttered. And then, ever so softly, he began to sing 'Hey Jude'.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not a doctor. If someone you know gets injured, please don't rely on anything I put in here, I really have no expertise. (But if it does help and someone's life is saved, by all means, give me credit.)**

XXX

Harry had barely stopped the car before Addie was out the door, running toward the little station. Harry ran after her, bag in hand. Addie opened the door, and Dean looked up, startled.

His face was black with dust, save for tear tracks down his cheeks. His little brother's head was cradled in his lap, eyes closed, a thin trickle of blood coming from one corner of his mouth. Never a good sign.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked, his voice cracking.

Harry knelt down next to Sam, feeling for a pulse. It was faint and fast, but it was there. "He's in shock. Addie, run out to the car and get me a blanket and splint."

Addie didn't move, her face pale.

"Addie!" Harry barked.

She jumped. "Sorry. I'll be right back."

Dean was breathing hard, his face a mask of worry. "Is he gonna be okay? Holy crap. If he…" He shook his head.

"Hey, Dean. Look at me. Look at me," Harry commanded. Dean looked up. "I need you to focus, okay? Don't panic. We can help your brother, but you need to be calm and do what I say."

Dean nodded, squaring his jaw and taking a deep breath. "Okay. What do you need me to do?"

Harry took the blanket Addie had brought in. "What's his name?"

"Sam," Dean said softly. "His name is Sam."

Harry took off his jacket and handed it to Dean. "Alright, I need you to put this under Sam's head, then wrap the blanket around his body."

Dean silently set about doing what Harry had told him, and Harry began going through what he'd learned in medical school.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were in the mine and it collapsed. His legs got pinned. He also got a pretty good knock in the head."

"How long was he buried?" Harry asked with growing concern. "How'd you get him out?"

"Uh…maybe twenty minutes. There wasn't a whole lot on top of 'im, and I moved enough away until I could pull him out. I carried him here and then called you."

Harry let himself feel a little relieved. It didn't look like the boy had crush syndrome, and he hadn't been under there too long. And while the 'knock in the head' probably meant a concussion, it explained the unconsciousness. He examined Sam's left leg. It was definitely broken, and there were several lacerations, though most of them seemed to be done bleeding.

"Alright, Addie, I need your help," Harry said. Addie nodded numbly. "I'm going to set Sam's leg. I need you to hold him down. He could wake up, and if that happens, I'll need him to be still."

Dean looked over in surprise. "Wait a minute. I'll hold him."

Harry hesitated. Sam had to be in a considerable amount of pain, and it was about to get a whole lot worse. He didn't want Dean to get aggravated or panicked, because that would be no help to anyone.

"Come on. He's my brother. It's my job to watch over him. I can handle it."

"If you're sure," Harry finally relented.

"I'm sure," Dean said, taking position beside his brother.

Addie looked at him with admiration, then moved aside.

Harry took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Dean nodded. "It's not me you have to worry about." He drew in a sharp breath.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine. Do it."

"Addie, hold his leg. Mid thigh. There ya go. Okay." Harry got a firm hold on Sam's foot and pulled.

XXX

Addie flinched as Sam let out a scream of agony. She looked over at Dean. He looked sick, but he was holding it together. He ran his fingers through his little brother's hair, muttering something that Addie couldn't hear.

"What now, doc?" he asked.

Addie's father was already digging through his back. "I'm going to disinfect his leg and wrap it up. The bleeding's mostly stopped. The ambulance will be here soon, and they'll get him patched up. The most important thing now is to watch him closely and make sure everything stays stable until they get here."

Addie let out a sigh of relief and went over to Dean, giving him a hand up. "It's gonna be okay, Dean," she said.

He nodded. "Sammy's a stubborn son of a bitch if there ever was one. No way he's gonna let some stupid-ass tunnel be the end of him."

Addie smiled and put a hand on his back. "You're the bravest person I've ever met. You know that?"

Dean didn't answer. He'd grown quiet and still, his face tight with pain. His breathing was ragged, and he was guarding his right side with his arm.

Addie frowned. "Dean? You okay?"

Dean looked over at her, his green eyes shiny with tears, wide with pain and…fear? "I…uh…" he began before falling to his knees, doubling over in pain.

"Dean!" she cried. "Dad! Dad, something's wrong with Dean!" She felt tears prickling at her eyes as she knelt next to Dean.

Her dad was by his side in a moment, trying to get Dean to sit up so he could take a look. Dean was shaking his head, tears streaming down his face. Harry was finally able to coax him into a sitting position.

"Is this your blood?" he asked.

Dean nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" Addie cried.

"Di'n't really notice 'til now. 'sides. Sammy needed help," Dean answered. He gasped as Harry ran experienced hands over his midsection.

"Alright, lay down. Addie, grab me the scissors from my bag."

Addie obeyed numbly. She handed the scissors to her dad, her hands shaking. She shoved them in her armpits in a feeble attempt to stop them.

Harry began cutting Dean's shirt, but Dean stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"I like this shirt," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It was covered in blood anyway. Move your hands. Addie, go check on Sam. Let me know if anything changes."

Addie made a 'what the hell' gesture. "Like what?"

"Make sure he keeps breathing!" Harry answered.

Addie swallowed hard._ Holy shit._ She walked over to Sam and, unsure what else to do, held his hand. She closed her eyes as Dean let out a yelp of pain, followed by a stream of curses.

Why the hell had she wanted to come along again?

She looked up suddenly. "Dad. You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Harry asked.

"The ambulance! I can hear it!"

She heard her father mutter a prayer of thanks. She hadn't heard him pray since her mom had walked out. It made her heart ache.

"How's Sammy?" Dean asked.

She looked over at him. His right ribs were badly bruised, and he was bleeding from a deep cut along his abdomen. Here he was, all beat to hell and bloody, and he was asking about his brother.

"He seems to be doing okay," she answered. No sooner had she said the words, though, and his breathing hitched, just for a second, but it was enough to alarm her. She looked over at Dean again. And didn't say anything. He was worried enough, and the ambulance was almost here. She didn't need to add to what was already there.

XXX

The paramedics rushed in, carefully getting Sam on a stretcher and administering oxygen as soon as he was in the back of the ambulance. Harry and an EMT helped Dean in, too, sitting him down on the bench by the stretcher.

"I'll follow in my car," Harry offered.

Dean shook his head weakly. "You've done enough. But thanks."

Harry heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry about what I said the other night. Addison is my baby girl-you understand. I see how you are with Sam. I just couldn't stand the thought of her heart being broken. I see now I was wrong. My daughter would be lucky to have someone like you."

"Thanks," Dean mumbled.

"Sir, we really need to go," a paramedic said.

Harry quickly got off the ambulance, apologizing. Addie was waiting for him.

"Dad," she said, before breaking down. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, baby. You're a brave girl. I'm proud of you."

"Will they be okay, Daddy?" she said between sobs.

"I hope so," he answered. "They're tough boys. I think they'll turn out okay."

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

"His BP's dropping!"

"We need to get his heart rate back to normal."

"Call in, tell them to have blood ready! He'll be needing it!"

Dean pushed aside the paramedic that was examining him.

"Hey! Is he okay? Is Sammy gonna be okay? Sammy!"

"Dean, buddy, I need you to sit back and calm down, okay?" the paramedic said.

"That's my baby brother!" Dean cried. He gasped sharply and grabbed his side. The paramedic grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Look. Jesse and Bailey know what they're doing. Your brother is in good hands. Once we get to the hospital, there will be doctors waiting and your brother will be fine. I need you to trust me and let me get a look at you."

Dean nodded miserably, breathing shallowly in an attempt to keep his ribs from burning. "What's your name?"

"Jimmy. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"To me or Sam?" Dean asked.

"You," Jimmy answered.

"We were in the mine. It started caving in. I heard Sam yell and so I turned around and went back for him. A huge piece of something hit me in the side and knocked me down. I didn't really notice anything wrong for a while. Adrenaline finally wore off, I gue-" Dean's words were cut off suddenly by a violent coughing fit. Tears filled his eyes as he painfully coughed up blood. He looked at Jimmy, terrified. He knew what it meant when someone started coughing up blood.

Internal bleeding was a bitch.

"Shit, Jimmy! He okay?" Bailey asked.

"He must have displaced ribs," Jimmy answered. "Hey, Dean? Buddy, I need you to try and stay cool for me."

Dean's coughing subsided, and he leaned against the side of the ambulance in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath, trying to stop the agonizing sobs that jostled his ribs. _Come on, Dean,_ he chided himself. _Broken ribs are nothing._

"Look, we're at the hospital. They're gonna take your brother and then they'll bring a stretcher for you, okay?"

Dean nodded weakly. He wanted to say that he didn't need a damn stretcher, but he was beginning to think that maybe he was a little worse off than he'd initially thought. He watched in harrowing silence as his brother was wheeled away, wanting desperately to march out after his little brother, but finding that he didn't even have the strength to stand.

A thought was pounding its way around his head. _What's dad gonna think?_

XXX

The girl at the desk looked up at the man who'd just burst in and was now striding to the desk.

"Mister Winchester?" she ventured.

"Yes. Where are my sons?"

"Doctor Jones is right over there, he'll help you."

Winchester nodded and headed over.

"You must be John," Doctor Jones said.

"I am. Can you tell me what happened to my boys?"

"Sam has a mild concussion, and a leg fracture that looks like it may need to be operated on. He lost a lot of blood, but we got him a transfusion. We're keeping an eye on his injuries in case they get infected."

John cursed and took a deep breath. "And Dean?"

"Dean has several displaced rib fractures. We had to remove fluid from around his heart and lungs, and we're giving him a CT scan to make sure there isn't any organ damage. Both boys needed stitches for various lacerations," Jones explained.

John nodded. "But they're both going to be okay?"

"We believe so, sir."

"Can I see them?"

"You can see Sam. Follow me," Jones answered.

XXX

Sam opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. He was vaguely aware of someone holding his hand.

"Dad?"

His dad looked up. "Hey Sammy! How're you feeling, bud?"

Sam blinked. How was he feeling? "Slow."

John nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, they've got you on some pretty heavy duty pain meds."

Sam took a minute to process this. Why was his brain moving so sluggishly? Something was bothering him. "Dean?" he asked, finally figuring out what it was.

"Dean's okay," John said. He smiled a little. "You looks pretty tired there, champ. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

Sleep sounded pretty good right now. Sam smiled at his dad, then closed his eyes, worry for his brother still gnawing at him.

XXX

"So?" Dean asked after the CT scan.

His doctor came around, flipping through some papers on his clipboard. "Good news. You don't have any organ damage. We'll get you wrapped up, and then you're on the road to recovery! We'll keep you here under observation a few days, but then you'll be good to go."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a very big one, given his current state, but it was there.

"Arms up," Doctor Mason commanded. Dean lifted them as high as he could without pulling on anything. Doctor Mason tightly wrapped a wide band around his middle, relieving the pain just a little.

"Come on, I'll wheel you back to your room."

"I don't think so," Dean said. "I can walk fine."

Mason shook his head. "I don't think so, Dean. Just a few hours ago you were too weak to stand. Besides, I don't want you to tear those neat stitches you got. I know she doesn't look like it, but Doc Anderson will hand me my ass-and probably yours- if she finds out you ruined her work."

Dean sighed. "Fine." As fun as it sounded to get a whipping from the hot doctor that'd stitched him up, he was, admittedly, a bit tired. He plopped himself into the wheelchair and winced.

"Pain meds wearing off?" Mason asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered with a grimace.

"Alright, we'll get you back to your room and see what we can do."

"Thanks, Doc."

No sooner had Dean gotten settled into his hospital bed with another dose of meds than the door opened.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Dad," Dean answered. He could feel the drugs kicking in and his eyelids growing heavy, but he had the feeling his dad wanted to have a talk.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" John asked.

Dean groaned. "Dad, not now. They just gave me pain meds and I'm tired and the doc says I should get some sleep."

John leaned in. "When you wake up, I will be here, and you better be ready to tell me what the hell happened."

Dean wanted to yell at his dad. Wanted to tell him what in insensitive son of a bitch he was being. Wanted to ask where he was when Sammy needed him most.

Instead, he mumbled out a quick, "Yessir," and let the drugs take hold and his eyes close.

XXX

John paced back and forth. He knew he was being hard on Dean. But he had to be. What the hell had he taken Sam and gone to the mine for? If Dean was gonna make stupid decisions, he was going to have to own up to it and take responsibility.

He looked over at his sleeping son, and let out a sigh. He didn't want to do this. But how else would Dean learn?

XXX

**Thanks, guys for all the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Spring Break is almost over, so unfortunately that means updates will be coming slower. Just hang in there! And remember there is no such thing as too many reviews. (;**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad, you don't get it! I've never seen him like that. He was scared to death by that nightmare! I just wanted to put his mind at ease."

Dean and his dad had been going at it for the past ten minutes, and he was already starting to feel drained.

"Yeah, and what if you _had_ found something down there, Dean? What if something had found you? It was a stupid risk to take and you could've gotten you and your brother killed!" John was pacing back and forth in the small hospital room.

Dean let out a sigh. "Look, what do you want from me? I told you what happened, I apologized-what do you want me to do?"

"I want-I _need_- to know I can trust you not to make stupid decisions! Damn it, Dean, what am I supposed to do if I can't even trust you to stay and keep out of trouble for a few days? How do I know you'll have my back?" John cried.

"Oh, come on! That's bullshit and you know it!"

"You better watch your tongue, boy," John growled.

But Dean's blood was running hot and he wasn't backing down now. "Look, I made one stupid decision, but that doesn't affect my ability to have your back when we're on a hunt! You're blowing this thing way out of proportion!"

"Blowing it out of proportion? You put yourself and your brother in the hospital! From what I hear about the collapse, it's a miracle you got out alive! I'm not blowing this out of proportion. You made a stupid, reckless, _pointless_ decision, and if I can't even trust you to be responsible when you're watching Sam, then how I am to know I can trust you to make choices on the fly?" His voice was raised almost to a shout and the door opened.

"Mister Winchester, I'm gonna ask you to come out here," said a security guard. Several nurses in the hall were looking into the room wearing worried faces.

John shot a look at Dean, then followed the security guard out of the room.

Dean let his head fall back into the pillows, closing his eyes as the adrenaline rush faded off and he felt tears coming on.

"Hey, Dean."

He looked up. "Hey, Anderson."

The nurse gestured to the edge of the bed. "Can I sit?"

Dean nodded.

"You can call me Liz, you know," she said with a small smile.

"Okay."

"You're being quieter than usual. Mason was convinced you were gonna hit on me." She looked at Dean expectantly, waiting for him to answer. He just looked away, fixing his eyes on a point where the wall met the ceiling.

"You doin' okay, Dean?" Liz asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Dean had long since learned to put a barricade around his emotions. Talking about it, even to the hot nurse, was completely out of the question.

"Hey. I know what it's like. To have a parent that expects more from you than you can give."

Dean looked at her then back at the floor. "Yeah? Not like this you don't."

Liz shrugged. "You'd be surprised. My dad is the Chief of Surgery, you know."

"So?"

"So he expected me to become a brain surgeon or a heart surgeon, not a nurse! But I came to realize that what I'm doing is helping people. I don't need to be just like hi to be worth something."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"That's a great story. But I'm not helping people. All I did was screw up and nearly get me and my brother killed. My dad is right. I need to get my head in the game. Thanks for trying to help, though. I appreciate it." Dean managed a smile.

Liz sighed. "We all make mistakes, Dean." She paused awkwardly for a moment, then said, "Doc says you and your brother are ready to go in the next day or so. Sam doesn't need surgery after all. You know, even though you may have screwed up, you got you and your brother out of there. You saved his life. You have brains. I wouldn't mind having you on my side if things got rough."

Dean smiled, and this time it reached his eyes. "Thanks, Liz."

"You're welcome, Dean. See you later."

He watched her go. Maybe she was right.

XXX

They were released the next day, Dean with his chest wrapped and Sam with his leg plastered and both young Winchesters loaded up with pain meds. The drive to the motel room was painfully awkward, tension so thick in the air that it could be cut with a knife. Sam sat quietly in the backseat, sensing the blood in the water and having the good sense to keep his mouth shut.

John stared straight ahead, his jaw tight, and Dean kept his gaze on the ground. They hadn't talked to each other since their big argument, and though it was clear they both had something to say to the other, neither wanted to be the one to break the silence.

When they got to the motel, Dean went ahead to open the door while John helped Sam with his crutches. Dean winced as Sam struggled to figure out how to coordinate with them.

Sam must've noticed, because he looked up at him with a small grin. 'It's okay,' he mouthed.

Damn that kid and that stupid sweet smile of his.

Dean's ribs were killing him, but the pain meds dulled his mind too much and he didn't want to deal with that, so he breathed as shallowly as he could without making himself pass out. He headed for the room he and Sam shared, but a John stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked.

"Um, I was just gonna go lay down and-"

"Oh, no you don't. C'm'ere."

Dean walked over, trying his best not to look like a puppy with its tail between its legs, but with the small grimace from the pain in his ribs and the slower-than-usual steps he was taking, that's exactly what he looked like.

"Sit," John commanded. Dean did. John dropped a heavy book onto the table, along with a pen and pad of paper. "Translate."

Dean groaned. "Oh, come on, Dad-"

"Stop!" John barked. "Get going."

Dean heaved a sigh. "How many pages?"

"Until I tell you to stop."

Dean opened the book and flipped to the first page, then started the monotonous, painstaking process of translating the ancient text.

"I'm going out, Dean. I expect you to keep working while I'm gone. Understand?"

"Yessir," Dean mumbled. He didn't look up as the door slammed and the Impala roared away, too focused on the daunting task before him.

"Hey, Dean," Sam called from the couch.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I'm really sorry."

Dean paused. "Don't be," he said.

"But it's my fault. And Dad is being totally unfair."

"Sammy, it's not your fault, 'kay? Now shut up and let me work."

Dean sat at the table all night, pausing only to help his little brother hobble his way to their room, translating away. By the time his dad got home, his hand ached and he was starting to go cross-eyed. Not to mention his chest was burning.

"Go to bed, Dean," John said. "We're leaving tomorrow."

Dean nodded, too tired to say anything, and stumbled into his bed.

XXX

They set off the next morning and drove all day, and by the end of the night, they'd gone six hundred miles to the west. They stopped at a crap hotel for the night on the outskirts of a small town.

"Get some sleep, boys. Another day of driving tomorrow."

XXX

Sam awoke early the next morning and went to get out of bed, forgetting the huge cast on his leg and falling to the floor in a little pile. He somehow managed to get up, using the bed and wall for support, and grabbed his crutches. He was surprised he hadn't awoken Dean with the ruckus and looked over at his sleeping brother. He frowned.

"Dean?"

Dean's face was pale and shiny with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead. He was shivering, and wheezing badly.

"Dad!" Sam shouted. "Dad!"

John ran into the room, rubbing at his eyes. "What is it Sammy?"

"Something's wrong with Dean."

John crossed the room and went to his older son's side.

"Hey, Dean," he said patting his cheek. Dean's skin was hot to the touch and his breath came unsteadily. "Come on," John coaxed, shaking his shoulder a little.

Dean groaned a little but didn't open his eyes.

"Shit," John breathed, running his arm across his forehead the way he used to as a mechanic. Never got rid of the habit, he guessed.

"Dad, what is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Wait here a minute, Sammy, I'm gonna get your brother in the car, and then I'll come back and help you," John said, reaching down to pick up Dean. His mind flashed back to carrying his buddies on the battlefield, and he shook the memory away. This wasn't like that.

Sam hobbled after them on his crutches, desperate not to be left behind.

"I need you to open the back door." John said.

Sam did, and John laid his older son in the backseat of the car.

"I need you to sit in the backseat with him and make sure he keeps breathing, okay?" He got into the driver's seat, trying not to dwell on just how messed up this all was.

"Is Dean gonna be okay?" Sam asked in barely more than a whisper, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, Sammy, he'll be okay," John answered. "He'll be okay."

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

John sat in the plastic chair uncomfortably, Sam sitting beside him with his head leaning against the wall and his mouth hanging open, sound asleep. John was glad; he knew how worried Sam tended to get, and the more time he spent resting rather than wringing his hands, the better.

The doctor came out and approached him, clearing his throat.

"How is he?" John asked.

"He'll be just fine. With the broken ribs, he wasn't taking deep enough breaths and he got bacteria build up in his lungs, causing bacterial pneumonia. I'm going to put him on some pretty heavy pain medication so that he's able to breathe deeply enough to clear his lungs. That and some antibiotics, and he'll be fine in a few weeks. We'll send him home today, if that's okay with you."

John breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, doc. That'll be fine."

XXX

"I don't get why I need to be in a wheelchair," Dean griped as John wheeled him to the parking lot. "If anyone should be in a wheelchair, it should be Sam."

Sam glared at him, giving him a jab in the leg with one of his crutches. "I'm moving on these things well enough that I can beat you with them, Dean," he threatened.

John elbowed Sam lightly. "None of that. Dean, quit your whining. We probably wouldn't be here if you'd taken your pain meds like you were supposed to."

Dean wasn't really sure how to respond to that, as John was exactly right. "Yeah. Sorry about that," he finally mumbled.

"It's okay, son," John answered, much to Dean's surprise. "I'm just glad you're alright now. I trust you'll be taking your meds from now on?"

"Yes, sir." He looked away.

"What?" John asked.

"Can we get some pie?" Dean asked.

John smiled. "That sound okay, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Don't see why not."

XXX

Sam learned a lot of things from his brother. One of them was keeping his emotions hidden. Keeping his mouth shut. So he kept the guilt tamped down and smiled through it all.

But he knew it was his fault. All of it. Every time he saw Dean wince at his ribs, he was greeted with a pang of guilt.

The next time he had one of the nightmares, he kept himself under control and got through the fear all on his own and the next time and the next time, and soon he was able to stop the shaking as soon as he woke up.

XXX_FIn_XXX


End file.
